


Respite

by MadHattie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, same universe but alternate path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattie/pseuds/MadHattie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toriel asks you not to leave, you listen, if only for a little while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

“Please,” she says, fire quivering on her fingertips “go back upstairs.” Her voice wavers for just a moment, and that’s all that it takes. You drop the plastic knife that you’ve been holding tight enough for your knuckles to go white and stumble towards her. When you reach her you wrap your arms around her as far as they can go and bury your face in her dress. You try your hardest not to sob too loud.

Toriel’s hands are warm when they settle on your back, remnants of heat still left over from her fire magic. You can feel the pads of her fingers move in slow circles as your chest heaves up and down. Then, when you least expect it, she picks you up as though you weigh nothing at all and cradles you in her arms.

“I’m sorry, my child.” She says, and her voice reverberates through her chest and into your head. “I did not mean to hurt you. I only wished to keep you safe.”

“I don’t want to fight you.” You whisper into her shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you. I just wanted to go.” You’re not sure if she really hears you, but she nods her head anyway.

“Let’s go back upstairs, my child.” Toriel says. She carries you back down the seemingly endless hallway and up into the house. In the time that you had been down by that door you had almost forgotten how good this place smelled, how inviting it felt. How long had you been down there? Minutes? Hours? It feels like you have been gone for an eternity. You let Toriel set you down in her big reading chair and watch as she hurries off into the kitchen. Before you can blink she is back with a cup of tea and another slice of pie. She sets them both down on the arm of the chair and looks at you with concern in her eyes.

“I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you.” The words tumble from her lips. “I know that I’m being a stubborn old goat, but I really just want the best for you. I’ve seen too many children walk through those doors only to die soon after.” At this she looks down at her hands, her eyes heavy with regret. “If you truly want to leave, then I will not stop you.”

“I’ll stay here.” The words surprise you just as much as they do her. “At least for now. I don’t think I’m ready to leave just yet.”  
The look on Toriel’s face could heal wounds. It’s joy and relief and love all wrapped up into one warm smile. For a moment your mind flashes to the box of dusty toys and the wardrobe filled with small striped shirts. You wonder who the first child she lost was. You vow that you will not meet the same fate as they did.

 

Toriel’s house becomes more of a home than anywhere you’ve been before. You become familiar with the worn books on the shelf, and the way the front door creaks when you open it. You learn how to make all of her favorite recipes, though try as you may you can never seem to acquire a taste for snails. The striped shirts hanging in the wardrobe become your clothes, even if they don’t fit quite right. You still don’t touch the toys.

When she thinks you won’t notice, Toriel vanishes down the stairs and into the basement. As content as you are here, you’re still afraid that she wants to destroy the door, so you sneak down there late at night after you’re sure that she’s fallen asleep. To your surprise you see that the door is still standing intact. It looms there in in the low light and fills you with a sort of reassurance. You know that Toriel doesn’t want you to go, but she still leaves that option open if that is what you choose. At this point in your life you don’t think you ever will.

 

The leaves on the tree in the yard are always falling, but you think that a season or two has passed since you came here. It could be the way you could navigate all of the puzzles while blindfolded, or the way all of the froggits know you by name. Whatever it is, you can feel the world of the Ruins getting smaller and smaller. You begin to envy Nabstablook for their ability to slip through walls. The stairs to the basement look more appealing every time you pass them.

 

You know that you’re going to break her heart, but you can’t help but feel like this is the best thing to do. No matter how much you love Toriel, staying in the Ruins feels like running in circles. You want to see the world that lies behind those giant doors, no matter how scary it may be. You tell her about her decision over dinner, snail stew and bread. As the words leave your mouth you can see her face begin to fall, but she catches herself. For a while she doesn’t respond, just looks down at her plate. She doesn’t want you to see that she doesn’t want to let you go. Finally she lifts her head and smiles, though her heart is breaking.  
“Let’s pack you a bag then.”

 

She bundles you in warm clothing and makes sure that you have plenty of food in your bag. She even bakes a pie so that you can have some to take with you. You think that you’ll miss her cooking, but you don’t say that aloud. This time she follows you to the door, and your footsteps echo in the quiet halls. You don’t say anything until you reach the end.

“You’ll be fine.” She tells you as you embrace one last time, more of a reassurance for her than for you. You bury your face into the soft fabric of her dress and try to memorize her smell: cinnamon and butterscotch and warmth. “Remember that I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.” Your voice quivers, but you refuse to cry.

The door opens.

The door shuts.

You step forward.


End file.
